frozen moon
by WinchesterBrozRMineBitchesxD
Summary: "were special twins..were mermaids" when Miki and Noel are forced into the human world they meet a set of orange haired twins n mabey fall head ova heels? will these girls go into denial or break the rules of royalty and risk thier love? read and find out
1. the Tukimi twins

**Hi I'm really bad at summaries so here goes nothing!!!**

******"mitsuki its time everyone's waiting for you at the ring…" I nod and tie my skates into place and walk to the ring with my sister. twins,skating twins who can sing...,after thier concert/show the next day they get a letter saying their invite to attend ouran but when they get there no one knows WHO the Tukimi twins are. in this story the twins fall for twins!!! after the "accdent" mitsuki doesnt talk to anyone, but shes slowly opening up to her sister and her fans**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Its Saturday and my sister and I have a show/concert to do I'm happy and nervous at the same time it's been a long time since I last skated, the day before my mother died my mom loved to sing and skate so she taught it to me and my twin noel. We became very famous according to my father.

Then I hear our name being called out by millions of people then the announcer yells in to the microphone "and here she is the teen skaters….MITSUKI AND NOEL!!!!!" cheering blasts though the silence. A small knock on my door, my sister comes in "mitsuki its time everyone's waiting for you at the ring…" I nod and tie my skates into place it's a light shade of pink and my outfit is a soft baby pink, with white ribbons (this outfit is from cardcaptor sakura the white dress just without the fluff). I looked at my sister she was wearing the same outfit as me but the color is sky blue. "noel where are the headsets?" I asked her "dads got them, he's waiting come on" I took her hand and we headed out to the ring, "there you guys are! I was worried you guys got kidnapped or something!!!" he come and pulled us into a huge bear hug "d-dad...cant breath!!" we said at the same time "oh sorry "he had a smile on his face "what?" we asked at the same time "you look so much alike and sooo much like you mother I wish she was here to see how far you two have gotten, she would have been soooo proud!!" "Thanks dad" we hugged him and headed to the ring" ok so we are going to skate then sing what...?" "Ummm...how about mom's favorite SMILE..?" "OK I guess" I looked at my sister as we skated she looked down i went to the center of the ring she nodded and I nodded back, "are you ready for this-" i started "well sing our special song for you today it's a reminder of our great mother who came before us the ice princess!!! And with that I started singing

**_"anata no kawari ni sora naite ita nara_**

**_watashi wa umi ni natte dakishimeru kara_**

**_arashi ni nomikomarete chizu nakushita to shite mo_**

**_anata no senaka ga ima no watashi no michishirube yo_**

**_tsuki to taiyou mitai hanarete ite mo_**

**_chikazuite ite mo hikari wo uketomeru_**

**_kyori de ite ne_**

**_smile smile_**

**_itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo_**

**_smile smile_**

**_shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo_**

**_smile smile_**

**_ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru_**

**_egao wasurenai yo_**

**_I cannot live without you forever"_**

I looked at my sister as she took over

**_"N to S jishaku mitai itsuka kizukeba_**

**_hikare ai atarimae no you na sonzai_**

**_tomaranai dare mo shiranai himitsu no tokei no you_**

**_onnaji mojiban no ue futari susunde yuku yo_**

**_se no takai anata no hari watashi yume miru_**

**_chiisana hari ga nandomo kasanatte_**

**_ai wo kizamu_**

**_smile smile_**

**_itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo_**

**_smile smile_**

**_shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo_**

**_smile smile_**

**_ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru_**

**_egao wasurenai yo_**

**_I cannot live without you forever_**

**_smile smile_**

**_itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo_**

**_smile smile_**

**_shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo_**

**_smile smile_**

**_ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru_**

**_egao wasurenai yo_**

**_I cannot live without you forever"_**

She looked over I skated around the ring and did some tricks i remebered as she sang the rest of the song she had a wonderfull voice but i didnt sing much or talk much people rarely hear me talk so i let my sister take all the credit its nice when shes smiling i like it, shes my best friend, the best thing in my life, my sister, im proud to call her sister!!!

**_"N to S jishaku mitai itsuka kizukeba_**

**_hikare ai atarimae no you na sonzai_**

**_tomaranai dare mo shiranai himitsu no tokei no you_**

**_onnaji mojiban no ue futari susunde yuku yo_**

**_se no takai anata no hari watashi yume miru_**

**_chiisana hari ga nandomo kasanatte_**

**_ai wo kizamu_**

**_smile smile_**

**_itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo_**

**_smile smile_**

**_shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo_**

**_smile smile_**

**_ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru_**

**_egao wasurenai yo_**

**_I cannot live without you forever"_**

At the end everyone cheered and all kinds of flowers were thrown on the ring we both picked up a rose, I picked up a blue one and noel picked up a pink one "to mom" she said as she raised her rose "to mom…"I did the same and we went to the dressing room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey it's me mitsuki!!**

**Sorry it was so long!!! This is my first story I've written plz tell me what you think about it!! Reviews PLZ!!!! I'll tell you when the rest comes out if you want!!!! If you have any ideas plz tell me sorry you didnt get to find out what the accident was but youll know soon!!!**

**Bye ^-^!!!**

**oh i forgot the song is SMILE from full moon wo sagashite i couldn't get the English just the Japaneses**


	2. tukimi twins goes to ouran

**here's the next chapter!!! ouran high school meets the Tukimi Twins!!!! hope you like it!!**

**reviews plz!!!**

**

* * *

**

Last night was our first concert/show that we did after the "accident." when we got home that night we found out we were accepted to go to ouran high school. noel was really happy and so was my father he said our mother always wanted us to go there and now we are. i decided to play my sleepy act and get noel to bed, i rubbed my eyes until they were watery and tugged on her sleeve "onee-chan can we go to bed please its been a long night and I'm tired..." she turned around and hugged me when she saw my face "KAWAII...OK lets go I'm tired too"

The next day...

I woke up to the sound of my name being called "Micky!!! MICKY WAKE UP OUR UNIFORMS ARE HERE!!!!" i stepped out the room to see noel running to me she had two boxes in her hand one with a blue bow and one with a pink ran into our room and dumped the pink one one my bed and the blue on hers" ok now we'll open them together...ready...NOW!!!" we opened them really fast. we stopped when we saw the top "ok lets do this" noel said we opened them at the same time.....we sat there....in silence...staring...at the box...for What had felt like 10 minutes noel broke the silence" w-what IS this...this..._THING?!?_" i shrugged and pulled it out "ew"was all i said "you got that right...you know what this means dontcha?......" "MAKEOVERS!!!" we grabbed our scissors and started to cut were it passed the knees i left a little fluff on the bottom but i cut off the fluffy selves, so it'll look like a tank top with a fluffy skirt, noel had the same thing but she keeped a Little bit of fluff on the selves. we were fine with the colors because it showed off our tans we got last summer.

An hour later our father left to work, and we had to go to school we decide to walk ther since it wasn't that far." hey Micky you know you'll have to talk in school right?" i nodded and said" i thought about it too but I'm not talking to anyone but you, at least for right now just tell everyone I'm mute" i said in a soft voice she nodded as we walked.

"You ready micky?"noel said. We were dressed in our new uniforms; noel had her hair down and straight, while I had curled the ends of mine. i nodded "I wonder if there will be any cute boys?" we smiled. I could tell that my younger twin was nervous; I took her hand as we entered the school grounds.

In front of us a sea of yellow and blue followed by what looked like a fairy tale castle, amazing was an understatement! "Not too shabby!" she said i nodded again "its HUGE" she exclaimed, eyes wide. I laughed silently she looked so funny like a scared rabbit. "Come on" I said. Pulling her hand towards the reception.

As we made our way to the desk all around us people began to whisper, I looked back at noel she looked horrified. I felt so protective over her, pulling her close and held her hand. That action was the biggest mistake of my life. Silence descended over the corridor then high pitched screams of "KAWAII! SOOOO CUTE" and "ADORABLE".

The Tukimi Fan club is now open! After visiting the reception and getting our timetable and map, we dodged the fan club and made our way to room 1a. The teacher a short woman with gray hair and glasses stood outside, she stared as she saw us. "Scary" noel whispered. "Now class we have two new students "she spoke in a high pitched tone, I hope I don't go deaf! "Please welcome mitsuki and noel takimi" she gestured for us to enter the class.

The whole class looked shocked; of course being "mute" means I can't introduce myself so noel has too.

"Hello I'm noel" "and this is my sister mitsuki. The class looked confused; we have done this before so it's well practised. "my sister apologizes that she cannot introduce herself you see she is a mute, please take good care of us." We both cock our heads to the right and smile (big mistake number two).

"KAWAIIIIIII" several boys had major nose bleeds and had to be excused, we took our seats behind a rather girly looking boy named Haruhi Fujioka, at the back of the class. Either side of Fujioka sat two red headed twins, "Another set of twins...interesting" she said and i nodded. We both smirked, only to be met with the face of the twins; who were also smirking (awkward!!!).

"Hullo" the one on the left said. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." He winked. "And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin" the one on the right winked with the opposite eye. I noticed Hikaru's eyes showed slightly more aggression than Kaoru's. I learnt to look at the small thinks about people after the accident, I learnt to listen.

"Hey" both twins whispered "Why don't you two come to the Third Music Room after school." They smiled. "Why?" noel said. They both looked at each other a smirk slowly crossed their faces, i had too say I feeling uneasy was an understatement. Looking over at noel I saw she felt the same way too.

Before we knew it Lunch came around after being mobbed by our "fan club" we took our lunch outside and sat under the cherry blossom trees. Just the two of us; like always sitting side by side. "SO what do you think of the school?" i whispered

"I think I am going to really like it here, plus there are loads of really cute boys!" she giggled.

"What like the Hitachiin Twins? I whispered and raised my eye brows. She blushed "Well they are quite cute, do not you agree?" I pouted and smiled. "May be just a little." i said in a tiny voice. We giggled as a sakura petal floated down and landed on my book i was carrying, I picked it up and held it to the sunlight admiring the way the sun eliminated it. Pink and white just like the colour of my favourite leotard, I sighed and put it on the ground.

* * *

**i hope you like it this is the continue of my fist chapter!!! srro its soo long but hope you dont mind!!!**

**reviews plz!!!!**

* * *


	3. tukimi meet the hosts

Chapter 3  
TWINS!!! MEET WOLFS PERSON!!!

The next morning is weird as always, we meet Hikaru and Kaoru and Haruhi in homeroom. As we took our seats Hikaru and kaoru turn to us "hey after school come to the 3rd music room" "ummm...why?" my sister asked, they smiled evilly, I was worried and I could see my sister was too. I shook my head no and their smile became bigger "ooK oh well" at lunch we went straight to the sakura petal trees knowing the cafeteria will be waiting for us with our 'fan club.' " hikaru and kaoru were weird today right?" noel asked i nodded " hey don't we have to go to the ring today with_ grandmother_? she said in a disgusted tone as she mentioned our grandmother " yes..." "that stinks, shes going to be yelling at use the whole time" i nodded again as we got up and headed to class " yes it does" i said in a whisper.

after school we were walking in the hall way to the entrance when hikaru and kaoru stepped into view and blocked our way " we thought we told you to go to the 3rd music room after school" they said together " i thought we said no!" noel snapped " now we have to go we cant be late!" she said in a evil tone the twins looked at each other and nodded they ran to us and swung us over their shoulders me over hikarus and noel over koaru's " put us down now we cant be late!!" noel yelled and kicked but i just didnt do anything i really didnt care if we were late or not i just want this to be over with... we reached a door and i thought noels head was going to explode with anger " i said PUT...ME...DOWN!!!!" when he didnt she gave up but i knew she was still mad, the twins opened the doors and we heard gasps. a males voice sounded like he was crying "mother what have our children done?! have they become murderers??" "calm down we're not murderers" hikaru said. when i looked over to my sister she was staring at me, she made a circle with her hand and i knew what she meant so i nodded. i put my feet on koaru's chest and pushed so i'll be doing a handstand i flipped and landed on my feet i reached over to noel we ran out the door laughing as everyone else was shocked. when we got to the skating ring in about 10 minutes flat we automatically went to the ring and started on our Spirals, lunges, dips, etc.

we didnt see our grandmother there watching us we dicided to play a few new tricks we learned like the catchfoot spiral, the 1 foot spin, the bielman and illusion and the layback those we were very tiredso we decided to call it a day, but as we were getting off of the ring i saw my grandmother and so did noel,we stood there and she just looked at us, got up, said" very good", and stood there shocked for a minute then went to the changing room, changed.

when we got home dad had to leave for work so we had the hose to oursevels _again,_ i didnt really have anything to do, i feel asleep about 5 minutes later but i wasnt alseep for what felt like ten minutes when noel was shaking me awake."wake up we're going to the beach with the club!!" but all i did was stare at her with a confused look on my face noel sighed "hunny-sempia called and asked if we wanted to go to the beach with the rest of the club so we'll get to know everyone!!" i nodded " 'kay" she ran to our closet and grabbed our duffle bags "we're staying there for at least three weeks since its a holiday this weekend." she explaned to me "oh ok what should we take?" we decide to take two jackets three bathing suits three shorts and tanktops and a piar of flipflops, oh and of course our skates.

we meet the club at school at noon, when we got there we headed to the third music room. As we opened the door rose petals swirled out we saw the culb members all over the place the twins and a blond guy wereteasing haruhi from homeroom, 'he' was blushing while the others were laught and hugging 'him', i saw two guys with black hair, both tall but one was taller than the other,the one with glasses was reading his note book while the other one was watching hunny-sempia. the one with glasses looked up and saw us, when he did he cleared his troat and everyone looked up at us, i grabbed my sisters hand out of habit, the one with glasses walked to us and looked at us with a scary look on his face, he pushed his glasses into place while the rest of the group croweded around behind him he turned around and spoke for the first time

" these two are new here apperently" the tall blond one went over to noel and handed a red rose, which was a mistake because: 1) up close red reminds her of the blood and death(but she still wears red sometimes but barely does) 2) and she hates that color. she grabbed the rose and dropped it in the trash next to us i looked at the boy he had a dark shadow on his face and slowly walked away, hunny came pulling a boy with black spicky hair

"This is Takashi Morinozuka, you can call him Mori." He pointed to a really tall dark haired guy. "Wow your really tall" noel said and I nodded. I look at him he's like huge! he just smiled.

"I see you have already met the twins and Haruhi" the other black haired boy said while writing in his book "and I'm Vice-President Kyoya Ootori" he bowed politely. "Yes they are in class with us, uhhh is he going to be ok?" She asked pointing at the tall blonde guy sitting in the corner cultivating mushrooms. He looked up and pouted at us.

"Are you ok?" noel smiled at him. "Oh Yessss my Princess I am very well now I have met your acquaints, let me introduce myself. I am The King of the Host club Tamaki Suoh, and what might be your names?"

"mitsuki and noel tukimi age 15. mitsuki is the oldest twin and is described as being sporty and a self confessed trouble maker, but is also very quiet and a very good musician and very flexable. ....._Quiet what the hell I'm a 'mute' ._

noel is aslo known to be a very good musician and is very flexable like her sister, she is the more academically minded but also has a evil streak." kyoya

when he finished we were both rolling on the floor, "Youuuu qquieet hahaha" she screamed, my eyes began to water, they were so stupid. "I'm sorry are you telling me my sources are wrong!" kyoya said somewhat annoyed. We both stood up the; twins had disappeared , "You see" noel said "It's simple really shes mute."


	4. the trip!

**Heeeeeyyyy!!! Hope you liked it!! R+R plz!!! i had a new idea from now on these few chapters are going to be a ouran/full moonwo sagashite/ mermaid melody crossover!!! if you don't like it then I'm srry but i hope you do!!!! miki is a pink mermaid and noel is well like Noel from mermaid melody!!! R+R plz!!**

When we finished getting to know everyone Tamaki told everyone to go and get ready, when the twins shoved me and noel into a changing room and threw our bags in and told us to change in to our swimsuits so we could go, a dog came in and dropped a package and left. I wanted to know what was inside but kyoya went into a different room.

My swimsuit was a two piece and of course its pink it had ruffles on the top and the bottom was a solid light pink on the sides it had little pink shells and i also had a pink Shell necklace with a pink pearl inside it, my mother gave to me before she died, she also gave one to Noel but it was navy blue. I had a pink cover up because i didn't want to go outside, where 6 boys are waiting for me, half naked!!! . When I went outside everyone was still changing so that was good, I sneaked into noels changing room _I knew it she has the same as me_when she saw me she turned around to show me her swimsuit I was wrong she had a aqua blue two piece like me but her top was like a tankini but cut right above the stomach, she also had swim shorts, with the necklace mom gave her and a aqua cover up dress like mine but longer.

I gave her two thumbs up "nice" I whispered "you to…I think was it the one I bought you?" I nodded "then yeah you'll look so hot it'll kill the boys" she said while we got out "what would kill us?" hunny asked, I blushed big time, my sister laughed at me but stopped when she saw my '_you hurt my feelings'_face she hugged me and said "don't worry I won't tell them…"she placed her forehead on mine and smiled evilly "you'll have to show them!!" I had my terrified look on and she reached for my cover up zipper "NOOO!!!" I yelled and ran out the room;_ I'm NOT showing my bikini to the guys!!!_

I heard my sister yell my name, when I looked back I saw that she was following me, and the shocked faces of the club members. When my sister caught up to me we we're out of breath "yo-you-you spoke!!!" " I know it feels good to yell…DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!" I screamed and I'm serious it did feel good to yell and talk again "OK, OK, OK stop yelling we have to go back"

I nodded "ok" when we got back I was still mad at my sister and, like in the anime, I had a big angry mark on my head. My sister saw my expression "oh come on! I said I was sorry the whole way back what else do you want to do kiss someone?!?" she said as she opened the door, but I didn't go in she had to drag me back in.

When she finally got me in everyone got up and started to talk all at once "SHUT UP!!!!!" I yelled I was already pissed off, the club and noel was watching me as I walked to the window.

I heard Tamaki ask "how can she talk? I thought you said she was mute!" "Yeah she is but she can talk but she doesn't…she just now started talking to me, opening up a little" "oh…" "I remember…that one day some guys who hated me for some reason ganged up on me and miki came and got really pissed off and started yelling at them and she scared them off… and that was after the 'accident' after that day when she saved me she started to talk to me a little…" I looked over and saw that my sister was close to tears "gomenasai" she said as she started to cry, I ran to her and hugged her "I'm the one who should be sorry I didn't know I was hurting you like this, gomenasai" I whispered into her ear.

Minutes later we we're in a limo going to OUR private jet and OUR summer home and I have to say noel and I we're pretty ticked off. "OK tell us again WHY are we going to OUR summer home?" noel asked and kyoya answered "because your grandmother thought it'll be nice for us to have an early vacation, so she invited us" he said simply

"What?!?!" noel said "ok that can Not be OUR grandmother!" I nodded "not your father's mother; your mother's mother." He told us "oh well that clears some things." We arrived at the house an hour later we spent all of our summers here so it was a second home to us, we showed everyone there rooms. When we were done unpacking we decided to hit the beach.

"wow!" the beach is better than i thought it would be!!!" hunny said running to the water with his floats on and holding a pail with a shovel inside it, mori waked behind him watching him,"miki-chan,noel-chan come and swim with me please!!!" he asked " sorry hunny!! but we can swim..." Noel told him "oh...okwell can you watch me swim?" we nodded and smiled as he ran to the water. _man i wish i can swim withOUT turning into a mermaid..._

" ughhhh! kyoya!! why did we have to bring costumers with us now we don't get to see the girls in their bathing suits!!!"the twin cried "im sorry but we need to raise more money for the club" when i heard this i told it to noel and my idea to get more money.

noel agreed to it and we went to kyoya when he looked up we smiled "what..?"he asked slowly "ummm...well...we heard that you needed help to get more money for the club..." he looked at us "and...?" "well we were thinking...is it ok if we help?" at that point everyone in the club was listing, well everyone but haruhi he said he didn't want to be apart of any plan of ours hehe. "i dont know...what exactly did you have in mind?" i thought i saw noel look at cover up but it must be my imagination.

"well...maybe we can start by showing..." she grabbed the zipper and pulled it off, when she did i went spinning and landed on hikaru on the floor "that..." noel finished when i got up i ran to Noel with an evil aura around me my brown eyes bright red "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!" i yelled chasing her when i finally was about to catch her i heard a scream. noel heard it too because she was looking at me with _'did you hear that too or was that just me??'_i nodded and looked back at the club they were blushing, i saw hikaru still on the ground,shocked and blushing bright, bright red.

when i looked past them and saw a girl and an other person on the cliff, i looked over to noel and she nodded "lets go" we ran past the club and headed to the cliff. when we got there we saw a girl surrounded by guys, who were drunk as i could tell, "hey! leave her alone!!" noel yelled they turned around and i sw they were high school students from another school " oh lookie here...two more...girls...to play...with, "ok hes really drunk" my sister said but the guy just laughed and grabbed her "hey get off her!" i yelled trying to push him away but another guy grabbed me. they took us to the edge of the cliff where i can see another guy sitting down, i noticed the girl running away '_great she got away but now we're in trouble!' _hey eichi look, two lovely gir-" i cut him off by jabbing him in the stomach noel did the same but the guy named eichi grabbed us by the throat and pushed towards the edge.

_**(this is the only other POV!!!)**_

**_Hikaru and Kaoru POV:_**

a girl came running to us she was out of breath and looked terrified "t-two girls...t-twins in trouble on..the c-cliff with..d-drunk h-high school g-guys!!" with that me and kaoru were thinking the same thing "kyoya, tamaki take care of her we'll go and save them!" with that we ran to the cliff and saw that the girls were hanging on the edge,being held by the throat "hakiru...hurry!!" we ran faster " MIKI!!!! NEOL!!!!"

**_Normal pov!!_**

"MIKI!!!NEOL!!!!" we heard someone scream our names, eichi heard it too when he looked back we all saw hikaru and kaoru running to us. i heard eichi laugh and he let us go "NOOO!!!!" they shouted. we hit the water with a loud _splash!_and it hurt too, we didnt have our necklaces so we didnt change into mermaids, the last thing i saw was hikaru's face swimming towards me, i looked at my sister next too me, her eyes were closed and bubbles were coming out of her partly opened mouth i saw kaoru reaching for her, i looked back and saw hikaru...then black, and the pain of my lungs giving in...

**i know that was a bad ending but it was all i could think of!!!! oh and there's going to be someone special in the next chp.!!!**

**hope you liked it!!!!! oh and srry i didnt get a chance to turn them into mermaids!!!! R+R PLZ!!!!**


	5. new guest!

The pain was gone but i was still in the dark. This place...it was...murky and ocean like...THE OCEAN!

I looked around; i was in the ocean, i was in my mermaid form, my tail was wrapped in a pearl necklace.

i had a shell strap on and a small pink fluffy skirt was around my stomach,(like Lucia's formal mermaid form, but a lighter shade of pink) at my kingdom...

I swam around looking for something important, but i didn't know what, it was too dark to see anything

Then a flash of light burst in front of me, i shed my eyes with my hands "mitsuki. Love look at me." A voice said, it was soft yet somewhat high at the same time

I saw a young woman with brown layered hair, soft brown eyes and a small smile on her lips it was...Mother.

Mother swam to me and hugged me so tightly i couldn't breathe,"cant. . B-breath!" she laughed then pulled away

"M-mom? Wha-how?" my voice cracked and i felt tears rolling down my cheek, she gave me a sad smile and wiped my tear away

"Mitsuki listen to me sweetie, the sea kingdom is in danger, you'll have to find the other mermaid princesses and defeat gaito, it will not be easy but with your sister and the other girls it will."

"Wait mom, how will i find them?" the water began to shimmer and my mother's face became blurred, the water had and edgy feeling, something was coming, something big and bad.

I looked around looking for the treat; mother was fading away into the light she came from

"Mother! No come back! I can't lose you again!" tears were rolling sown my cheek i tried to swim after her but something was pushing me back

"Don't worry mitsuki, find the girls, save our kingdoms" she gave me a small smile "and you never lost me, I'm always in your heart as you are in mine, my little mermaid, my daughter..." she faded away

"MOM!" i broke the current pushing me back and swam to her, but it was too late, she was gone. "Nooo! Mom...not again...mom...please..." i cried so hard i was surrounded by sparkling tear drops.

Then noel appeared and she was crying too, she swam to me and we hugged each other crying i didnt even think twice about her being here.

K pov:

Hikaru and i were pacing outside the girls bedroom when we heard someone cry out "mom..."

We rushed inside and saw that the girls had tears rolling down their rosey cheeks; i knelt next to noel and wiped away her tear with a kiss

"Don't cry noel, I'm here" i whispered into her ear

H pov:

Kaoru went and knelt by noel and whispered something i couldn't hear, and then he kissed her tear away.

"Mom...don't...go..." mitsuki whispered as more tears rolled down her rosey pink cheeks, i went to her side and gently whipped her cheek with my hand "not again...please." she whispered again, she looked like she was in pain.

i wanted to hug her and make whatever that was hurting her to go away, but i couldn't, i could only watch and wait till she woke up.

Then out of nowhere she gasped and her eyes flew open, her soft brown eyes were clouded with pain and sadness.

M's Pov:

Everythingaround me disappeared i gasped and woke up sitting up; when i did i was staring into my favorite pair of orange eyes, hikaru.

Tears filled my eyes and he hugged me, i wrapped my arms around his back and cried silently. Noel woke up a few seconds later and hugged kaoru.

Hikaru sighed and pulled back "you scared the living crap outta me, don't do that again please"

Surprisingly i giggled and said "ok...just don't...don't leave me please..." i whispered into his chest

"No problem" he said hugging me tightly noel made hikaru let go of me so she could hug me

"Moms right we have to find the others..." noel whispered so low so the boys wouldn't hear

"I know, but how" i whispered back

She pulled back and smiled then shrugged. Kaoru grabbed Noels hand and dragged, or carried, her to the door, "come on you two must be starving"

Hikaru grabbed my hand and we walked slowly to the kitchen, where loud noises we coming from, i wondered who'll be making all that noise.

"Hey! You can't be in here! Who are you?" we heard a familiar voice shouted

We ran into the kitchen to see the club fighting with a tall girl with silver hair with black tips and from what we can see a strawberry pokey sticking out of her mouth

I gasped "AY-chan!" Me and noel yelled then ran at her and hugged her she was surprised but she laughed when she realized it was us

"Miki! Noel! It's so good to see you again!" then she glared at us "who are these idiots?" she asked pionting her thumb behind her

I looked around her to see Tamaki really pale and the rest of the club hiding behind Kyoya; i smiled "our friends" we said together

She smiled evily "ok sure but if anything's broken in my room, I'm killing them!" she turned and gave a death glare to them while still hugging us.

We laughed at her, we hadn't seen ay-chan in a long time, we missed her attitude against other people but to us she was like a big protective sister.

The boys went to their rooms as we dragged Ayame down to the beach with us, "ughhhh! Why are we here?" ay sighed

"Well because we couldn't go swimming last time we came...and we want to swim with you!" noel said she took her necklace out of her pocket and put it around her neck; i did the same with mine.

Noel's baby blue shell necklace glowed a bright soft blue, as did mine but a soft baby pink. Ayame stared at us in surprised, when the glow slightly dimed she pulled out a dark red shell necklace like ours

"you guys are...mermaid princesses...i never realized before..." she trailed off

We nodded slowly as she put her's on; her's started to glow a soft red. When the glowed disappeared Ayame dragged us to the cliff's edge, she had an evil smile on her lips. "Jump, i want to see if it's true."

Noel and i looked at each other we hesitated but ayame, as always was impatient and pushed us off the cliffs, in a loving way ofcourse, we...well noel screamed all the way down i just got into a diving position and let the adrenaline rush take over me.

i instantly turned into a pink mermaid, my eyes turned in to a reddish color with blue flecks, on my fore head a pinkish reddish gem appeared and down my arm a hot pink swirly tattoo appeared. My hair turned to a super light blond almost silver color that reached all the way to where my thieghs would be.

Noel came next she turned into a navy blue mermaid with dark blue purplish eyes with pinkish flecks, her hair was a bright blue with a few green color here and there, the same tattoo appeared on her arm but it was a dark blue. A pink flower with a golden center popped onto her head just above her left ear.

Then Ayame came down, her tail was a crimson color and she had a light reddish shell strap, on her fore head was a diamond shape ruby, her eyes turned from an icy blue to a dark silver color her hair stayed the same but longer, it reached all the way to the tip of her tail. 


	6. twin trouble

AN!  
srry for not updating soonier my dad restarted and updated my computer so i lost all my story chaps! i know it sucks!  
but since its summer for me for like 2 months ill be typning allot. thx sooooooo much for being patient hope youll like the story! the characters miki and noel might be acting a little different and a little like me and my bffs and sister, just to clear it up before you read! enjoy! XD

we sat on the rocks that laid on the ocean floor and talked to each other about our kingdoms, how they were attacked and how our human lives were going so far. i realized the sun went down a little as we spoke "um guys? i'd love to stay here for hours but if we dont go back soon tamaki's probley going to send the swat team out here to find us..." i said picturing it in my head, i mean seriously i can see him doing it while yelling ' my babies! my daughters are missing! help! somebody!' jezze i swear that guy can be gay some times...'. i thought to myself noel sighed "i know right," at first i thought she was talking about my thoughts "hes to dramtic, i swear hes gay..." she mumble i burst out laughing" thats...what i thought!" i said and my fit turned into giggles, soon all three of us were giggling. we swam to shore quickly and went to Ayame's house. when we got there the house was quiet "hmmm..." i said "its too quiet" i mumbled taking noels hand in mine as we walked through the house. we decided to split up and search the house, i looked in the rooms noel the big rooms (dining, family playroom, tv,ect) and ayame checked the kitchen and out back

ayames pov:  
i checked out side and found nothing so i went to the kitchen and nothing i gave up looking for the stupid idiots and eat some strawberry pocky. 'stupid idiots living in my, miki and noels house i just meet them and i dont like them' i thought to my self ' i wonder if those twin boys like my girls...' my train of tought was broken as i heard mikis scream i jumped off the cunter and ran to the guest hall

noels pov:  
'god i looked all over and nothing, no one was home where could those idoits be...?' i thought as i checked the tv room where hikaru and Kaoru are usally found but the room was empty. 'jezze i wonder where Kaoru is...' i thought "jezze! where are th-" i was cut off by mikis screams filling my ears i took off to the guest room

mikis pov:  
i wandered around the guest hall opening and closing the doors i wondered about the boys and where they could've gone but nothing came to mind. i came up to hikarus and kaorus room, and i remembered this morning how he held me in his warm arms, i wonder if he remebers. i giggled as the warm loving feeling ran through me. i opened the door and froze as i saw who was in front of me. i gasped and i meet the gaze of my favorite pair of eyes. hikaru was standing at the foot of his bed shirtless and i saw a girl sitting on the bed with her tanktop sliding off her shoulders and she looked dazed. without thinking i screamed and the warm feeling in my chest turned painfull. suddenly noel and Ayame were by my side. i felt as if i were going to throw up so i covered my mouth and let tears roll down my face. noel was hugging me and keeping me from falling to the floor and crying my heart out, while glaring at hikaru. Ayame on the other hand was screaming at him and the girl who snapped out of her daydream and was scared and confused. The rest of the club came in to the hall laughing and talking to eachother but stopped as they saw me crying , noel hugging me and screams coming from Ayame. kaoru was the first one who reached us "what happened?" he asked shocked i nasty sobb came out of my mouthas noel sent a death glare at hikaru "why dont you ask your brother" she said in a venomous tone. kaoru looked in his room saw the trio ans groaned "hikaru! how could you! dont you know how this looks like to miki! god your so stupid!"kaoru joined in the yelling. my head started to hurt and i wanted to climb under a rock and die, noel noticed "mori," she said softly"can you take miki to our room please?" i felt mori pick me up bridal style and carry me to my room. i cried silently my tears staining his shirt. when mori put me down he was about to leave when i grabbed his han, he looked at me confused "plaese stay..." my voice was thick with tears"i dont want to be alone right now..." i know usally when this happns some one would want everyone to leave them alone but i was tired of being alone and quiet all the time. mori nodded and stayed with me until i cried my self to sleep

third pov with club:

Ayame, noel, kaoru ans hikaru faought with each other as miki left "god you are stupid! how could you do that to mitsuki! dont you know how she feels" ayame yelled at hikarus shocked face noel yelled something around the same, kaoru got a closer look at the girl sitting on hikarus bed. he groaned out loud "ruka what are you doing here?" kaoru whined and the girls stopped yelling "well i was talking to hikaru about his vacation when these girls barged in..."the girl-ruka- mumbled "wait,"Ayame said "how do you know her and who the hell is she?" Ayame asked "thats what i've been trying to say!" hikaru yelled "rukas our cousin, she lives a few hours away" hikaru explaned "well why are you half naked?" noel screamed/asked "i just came out off the shower" hikaru snapped 'well that explanes the wet hair. . .' noel thuoght shyly realizing the real situation "i dont understand why you guys got sooo upset about it. what does mitsuki have to do about this?" hikaru mumbled trying to act like he doesnt like mitsuki Ayame snapped "YOU. IDIOT" she yelled "dont you see how this could've looked like to her!" ayame yelled at his face " you can drop the act i know you like her," she said "and she. likes. you" Ayame said jabbing her finger at hikarus chest. "just imagien what it could've looked like to her..." i mumbled sourly realization was writen all over his face and he sat down on the edge of his bed covering his face with his hands he cursed under his breath "yeah, mabey next time you should think twice about being with a girl in your room alone." noel said leaving the room "stay away from mitsuki, you hear me, if she wants you back then i dont care, but if she doesnt thenhit the road," Ayame said walking to the door but stopped "just so you know miki trustes people to easily, but onece you lose that its hard getting it back" Ayme said in a icy but sad tone hikaru sat on the bed hating himself everyone left the room, ruka decided to go home and koaru stayed with his brother "what am i going to do kaoru?" hikaru said in a dead tone "hikaru how exactly do you feel about mitsuki" kaoru said secretly hiding his phone in his hand while it recorded the conversation they had;knowing he had to help his brother "kaoru," hikaru said looking at his brother "i think i love her..." he said his voice filled with adoration and pain at the same time 'i know how you feel brother' koaru thought 'i know how you feel...'

did you like it? hate it? tell me what you think? plz! R&R! i think im losing my touch here so ill wait till i get some reviews on if i should continue the story or not. tell me what you think im going to put a poll up plz vote! or at least leave a comment! 


	7. srryy!

HIII! okay so i know you guys want to kill me for not writing in sooo long and imm ssoooorrryyy! please dont kill me! ...anywayz i got news im rewriting the story and dont freak out im just changing some things in the story soooo yeah ill try and post a new chap every other day or so.

again sorry ive taken so long im keeping this one up if you want to read the original verson or watever you wana call it .  
see ya sooon! ichigo


End file.
